Crystallized Thoughts
by HuntingJulie21
Summary: Elsa and Anna are the queen and princess of a beautiful kingdom called Arendelle, they live like sisters in a huge castle, but one dream causes them to become more than that
1. Damsel in Distress

Hey guys, this is my first fanfic, so go easy on me, hope you enjoy!

(Elsanna incoming).

**Chapter 1: Damsel in distress**

It was early in the morning when a knock on the huge castle door caught the 15 year-old Elsa's attention. 'someone at the door, this early? I wonder what they want..' The blonde stood up to walk towards the huge decorated door, her dress sweeping the floor behind her, shimmering in the light of the golden chandelier hanging from the ceiling. 'Who is it?' She asked, before opening the castle door. 'Princess Elsa?' the man standing in front of her was at least a foot taller than her, wore a strong, shiny armor and had a medium sized goatee. 'Y-yes, that's me.. what is it.. why are you so early?' She wondered. 'Elsa.. we found this while on patrol this morning, we think it belongs to princess Anna.' Elsa's heart stopped when she saw what the guard held in his hand.. it was one of Anna's blue gloves, she never went without them, especially in the winter months, but something was off.. the glove was covered in blood. 'Anna…' Elsa sighed.

The night before, Elsa and Anna had a huge fight, after which Anna fled the castle, looking for a quiet place to think, Elsa thought she would go to the Pabbie and the trolls, somewhere where she would be safe. 'We think she might've been kidnapped.' The guard implied cautiously. 'I-I understand..' Elsa could feel tears burning behind her eyes, as she blamed herself for yelling at Anna the night before. 'I have to go find her!' Tears were now running down her cheek, the air around Elsa suddenly dropped in temperature dramatically, as she tried to keep her powers contained.. at least, for now.

After a day searching for Anna, she came upon a cave, one she hadn't seen before, it was cold outside, and there was a light burning in the cave, a fire maybe? She decided to take a closer look, but dropped to the ground when she saw someone exiting the cave, he was carrying a loaded crossbow and a grappling hook. Once he was out of sight, Elsa went to investigate the suspicious looking cave, hoping there was a sign of Anna in there somewhere, when suddenly she could hear muffled screams coming from the direction she was heading. 'Anna..!'

Elsa ran for the cave, hoping she wasn't too late.. when she reached the entrance, she could see Anna being held prisoner, she was tied up with a strong rope and shackles. 'Anna!' Elsa yelled, and rushed to her tied up sisters aid, she pulled down the handkerchief covering Anna's mouth. 'Elsa! I'm so happy to see you.. sorry I was being a pain yesterday, I'm so sorry! Please, could you help me out of here?' 'It's OK Anna.' Elsa reassured her little sister. 'Don't.. move..' both sisters jumped when they heard the voice, it was the man with the crossbow. 'Hello, princess Elsa.' He said in a provocative tone. 'I knew you would come rescue your little sister, now, you have a choice.. either she dies, and you watch, or you die, and she'll watch' Elsa immediately replied 'Fuck you..' 'very well, your choice..' the man raised his crossbow. *click*…

'Ah!', Elsa gasped for air as she sat straight up in her big, empty bed, her light blonde hair all frizzed up, covered in sweat. She looked around the room to see if there was someone else in there with her, but she saw nothing. 'Just a dream', she said to herself.


	2. The Gift

Did you leave yet? No? well, good, 'cuz this is where it gets better.

**Chapter 2: The present.**

That morning at breakfast, she didn't eat much, Anna on the other hand, grown into a beautiful 18 year-old woman, with soft red hair and freckles, stuffed her face with anything edible she could find, she peered over to Elsa, her face immediately changing. 'Hey, Elsa?', Elsa said nothing. 'A-are you okay?'. Elsa slowly seemed to notice Anna was talking to her and quickly replied, 'Y-yeah.. I-I'm fine.. thank you..'. Anna, still intrigued by Elsa's state asked, carefully as to not irritate her older sister 'A-are you gonna eat that?'. She saw a ghost of a smile on her sisters face. 'hm, knock yourself out.'. Elsa said, her mood lightened by Anna's playful ways. She always knew the right thing to say to cheer her up and put her in a good mood. 'uhm, Anna?'. 'Mhmmhhm?' Anna said, struggling to keep her food in. Elsa chuckled, 'How come you always know exactly what to say to make me feel better?'. Anna emptied her mouth before speaking 'Well, I haven't really thought about it that much.. I guess it's because I know you better than anyone else..'. Agreeing with Anna, Elsa looked down to her plate, which was now empty. 'Well, I guess you need it more than I do.' She smiled at Anna.

'Oh, before I forget, Elsa, I got you something.'. Elsa cringed, remembering her dream from last night. 'W-what is it?' she asked carefully, hoping the answer was different from the one she got in her dream. 'C'mon, I'll show you!'. Anna pulled Elsa with her up the stairs to her room, where she told her to wait. Several minutes and lots of muffled thuds of falling clothes later, Anna emerged from her room, carrying a little golden box, beautifully decorated with hand carved wooden imprints saying 'Sisters for life.' On the lid. 'Here.. Open it.'. Elsa carefully accepted the thoughtful gift, opened it, and music started playing, it was the tune to a song Anna sung to her several years ago, before their parents passed away at sea. 'Do you want to build a snowman?' Anna asked quietly. Elsa smiled, and brought her little sister in for a hug, tears of happiness rolling down her check, only to freeze halfway down.


	3. The Agreement

Sorry for the slow build-up, I promise, It's only gonna get better.

**Chapter 3: The Agreement.**

Weeks passed, and the two sister became closer than ever, they tried to spend as much time together as possible, but with Elsa being the queen, that's not always as easy as it seems, she was working late again, trying to reopen trade routes with "WeaselTown" after the duke apologized to both Elsa and Anna, as well as to all the people he offended or hurt in any way.

Elsa was busy reading over the terms when she saw something move in the corner of her eyes, the door to her study slowly opened, to reveal a curious Anna behind it, she was wearing a plain white T-shirt and a tight pair of pajama shorts. 'H-hey, Elsa.. is it okay if I come in?' she asked as polite as possible. 'Oh, hi Anna, sure, come in.. you can take a seat if you want.' Elsa answered, causing Anna to feel relieved as well as a little bit confused, as she thought Elsa would be grumpy from working all day.

'Elsa, I've been wondering lately.. You're the queen of Arendelle right? But, then how come you don't have a king to rule beside you? I mean, it would sure make all this work easier if you had someone to help you.' Anna immediately stopped talking when she heard a sniffle coming from Elsa's direction. 'Oh, Elsa, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you.' Anna almost started tearing up herself, seeing her sister like this. Crystal clear tears were running down Elsa's pale cheeks. She sniffed a couple more times before regaining her composure. 'It's OK, Anna.. I know you mean well, but you see, it's not that easy to find someone suitable enough for such a position..' She looked up at Anna, who seemed to be thinking deeply about something. 'You know, I could give you a hand if you want, I mean it's not like I have a whole lot to do in this giant castle.' Elsa pondered upon Anna's proposal. 'You know, that not such a bad idea at all.. thank you Anna..'

That night, Elsa and Anna sat together, writing all kinds of letters, signing agreements and chatting. When it was time to go to bed, Anna protested. 'aw, c'mon, just a few more..' but Elsa thought 1 am was already too late.. when Anna got to her room, she opened the door to find that a 5 inch spider had made her room into its home, Anna, being terrified of spiders screamed as loud as she could, causing Elsa to rush to the commotion. 'What's going on!? What's wrong Anna?' she asked worryingly. 'S-s-s-spider!' Elsa froze when she saw the giant hairy, and probably poisonous spider hanging in the middle of the room. 'Uhm… you can sleep in my room if you want, or on the couch, either way I'm not letting you sleep here..' 'Thanks Elsa, I'd feel much more comfortable with you' Elsa took Anna in for a loving embrace. 'Don't worry, you'll be okay, I'm here.'


	4. Let it Go

Extra-long chapter for you guys :3 Elsanna finally arrives!

Have fun you pervs ;)

**Chapter 4: Let it go.**

Later that night, Elsa and Anna were lying next to each other in bed. 'hm, this reminds me of when we were young and would have sleepovers at each other's rooms.' Anna said. 'Yeah we've gone through a lot together, but we always emerged stronger, and closer than ever.' Elsa slowly leaned in to give Anna a kiss on the cheek. 'Hm, what're you doing?' Anna asked, slightly confused. 'Relax, I'm just kissing you goodnight, I do it all the time, granted, those times you're already asleep, but it still counts.' Elsa said playfully. 'You kiss me every night?'

Anna asked, sounding a little too intrigued. 'Well.. yes, why?' 'cuz, I always wondered what it would feel like.. kissing another woman..' 'uhm, Anna.. you do know I kiss you on the cheek right?' Elsa asked. 'Y-yeah.. I-I know that…' Anna sighed. 'Anna? Are you saying you want to kiss me?' 'Well, uhm.. I mean.. maybe? I dunno, I guess I just wanna know what it feels li-' Elsa grabbed the back of Anna's head before she could say another word, and pressed her moist pink lips onto her sisters, Anna soon followed by brushing her fingers through Elsa's platinum blonde hair, while resting her other hand on her sisters side.

After about 10 seconds, Anna pulled out of the kiss and stared into Elsa's ocean blue eyes. 'Elsa.. that was.. that felt good. But.. I-it's wrong.. I mean, we're sisters' 'Yet it felt so right' Elsa smiled. 'Elsa, wait.. are you sure you want to be doing this? I mean, you're the queen! If the people find out..' 'Anna, weren't you the one suggesting to help me rule Arendelle?' Elsa teased. 'I-I guess..' Elsa raised an eyebrow. 'So.. I- we're.. girlfriends now?' Anna asked, still a bit confused as to what just happened. Elsa pulled her sister in for a second kiss, their tongues intertwined in a double helix of love. 'You tell me.' She said teasingly. Anna moved from kissing Elsa's lips, to her chin, down to her neck, Elsa started to feel warm on the inside and let out an involuntary moan of pleasure, which got Anna going as well. The two were lying with their legs hooked into each other, when Anna suddenly started to grind her hips against Elsa's bare leg, causing Elsa to feel her sisters wetness. 'mh, Anna.. I can feel you.. on my leg.' 'Should I stop?' Anna asked as seducing as possible. Elsa moaned. 'N-no, it's.. it's okay.' Anna sped up the grinding motion, and moved her hand down to Elsa's perfectly round butt cheeks, she slowly started squeezing them, pulling Elsa's hips closer to hers. She then carefully placed her hand just above Elsa's panties, and looked her in the eyes. 'is it OK?' Elsa nods. 'go ahead, I won't bite.' Elsa says, playfully.

Anna slowly moves her hand downwards, pushing Elsa's panties out of the way, before slowly massaging her wet opening. Elsa let out a high pitched moan when she felt her sisters touch. 'Ah, oh, Anna.. don't stop.' Elsa rolls her eyes in pleasure, enjoying every motion of her sister's fingers. Then, out of nowhere, Elsa let out a sharp squeal, Anna had just found her clit, and was rubbing it softly, she then inserted a finger into her sisters dripping pussy, and curled it, as if she was signing someone to come over. 'Oh, god.. Anna! Mmh…' Elsa moaned. 'Don't.. stop, please!' Anna leaned over to Elsa's ear and whispered gentle words to her. 'Elsa.. I love you. You're so wet, please.. cum for me, just.. Let it go…' These words sent Elsa over the top, she was having her first ever orgasm, and my god did it feel good.. she moaned as loud as she could, to relieve some of the tension, she then buckled her hips rapidly, causing Anna's fingers to slip in and out continuously, prolonging Elsa's orgasm, her walls contracting around Anna's fingers, juices were flowing freely from her pussy. Anna decided to pull out, giving Elsa a last curl of her finger, before leaving her lying next to her, after about 20 seconds, Elsa was still twitching, bucking her hips every time.

'That was..' 'Amazing' Anna finished. Her sisters sweaty body next to hers, the light reflecting off her perfect B-cup sized breasts. 'Anna?' Elsa started. 'Yeah?' 'I love you…' with those words, she fell asleep, exhausted, her eyelids slowly closing.

'I love you too, Elsa…' Anna gave her big sister a last goodnight kiss, before falling asleep, her arm wrapped around Elsa's waist, never to let go again…

So, tell me what you think, keep in mind, this was my first ever attempt at a fanfic, so it might have some rough edges, I might put a story in this if you guys want me to, maybe have about 10 chapters, but yeah, let me know what you thought about it, and how I can improve :3

goodnight, fellow Elsanna fans!


End file.
